The present invention relates to the tinting of glass, primarily of windows, and particularly to a method of tinting glass by the application of a transparent acetate lacquer to the glass.
Tinted windows have proven to be desirable for many reasons. They cut glare in interior spaces, save money on air conditioning expenses, and preserve the life of objects which are placed in windows and which would otherwise receive direct sunlight. Furthermore, tinted windows have been used to facilitate privacy and enhance the appearance of buildings and automobiles.
Currently, windows are tinted in one of two ways. Windows may be manufactured with specific elements therein which provide the completed glass with proper tinting. Alternatively, a darkened sheet of film is applied to the glass either at its time of manufacture or when the glass is placed in its end use.
The addition of materials to glass as it is being manufactured is impractical for the purposes of custom tinting of windows. The xe2x80x9cafter marketxe2x80x9d tinting of windows must, therefore, be completed by the application of film to the window. The prior art method of tinting windows by an application of film has numerous disadvantages. Generally, the film must be custom cut to fit the window, resulting in wasted film. Furthermore, the film must be applied using special tools that are expensive and not readily available to many consumers. Accordingly, the process of tinting windows has become unnecessarily expensive.
The method and formula for tinting glass described herein is less expensive and more easily completed than any formula or method disclosed in the prior art. The claimed window tinting formula is a transparent acetate lacquer. The transparent acetate lacquer is derived from a base of cellulose acetate dissolved in an appropriate solvent. Preferably, additional ingredients are added to the formula to provide a lacquer that is easy to apply and which provides superior adhesion to the glass. The method of this invention includes applying a transparent acetate lacquer to a pane of glass and allowing the lacquer to dry. Application of the lacquer may be conducted by any conventional method including spraying and brushing. When dried, the lacquer provides excellent tinting properties.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a formula for tinting windows that may be applied to the window in liquid form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a formula for tinting glass that is inexpensive and reduces waste.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a formula and method for tinting windows which may be applied without the need for special tools.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.